Humo
by Vampisandi
Summary: Se estaba volviendo un ritual de los jueves o más bien una adicción y la mente retorcida de Draco lo hacía todo más interesante. DracoXGinny Podrá tener cualquier clase de advertencias. Serie de Drabbles
1. Humo

**Pura excusa de lemmon XD Hace mucho que quería escribir esta viñeta, estaba metida en mi cabeza, ya sé que aún me faltan unas cuantas por entregar pero estoy atorada con esas.**

**Disclaimer:** Nada es de mi propiedad bla, bla, milagro que pongo esto

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, slash mencionado, voyeurismo, drogadicción… **toda clase de advertencias**

Humo

El humo recorrió todas sus cavidades, suspiró con tranquilidad, el ambiente era muy relajado, pequeñas motas de humo que formaban círculos salían de su boca a cada calada que daba, sus labios carmesí se apretaban contra el "cigarrillo" y aspiraba con deleite, cerraba los ojos y se hundía más en las sábanas esparciendo su cabello por toda la almohada.

– Si sigues así pensaré que sólo vienes por esto –le dijo sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello, ella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, por eso le gustaban los jueves, sólo hasta ese día Draco podía conseguir aquella hierba del armario de Snape.

– Tal vez –dijo ella después de un rato

– ¿En serio? –preguntó él alzando una ceja y aplastando su cuerpo contra el de ella, sus manos se dirigieron a las piernas que la pelirroja tenía descubiertas, sólo traía la ropa interior y una blusa desabotonada -¿No vienes también por esto?

Ella gimió cuando su mano subió aún más, dio una última calada al cigarrillo improvisado y lo apagó dejándolo en la mesita de noche. Draco besaba y mordía sus labios que se tornaban cada vez más rojos. Ella rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas

– Ginny, Ginny, Ginny –susurró Draco en su oído –te has vuelto una adicta ¿Qué dirá tu noviecito sobre ello?

– Harry te matará si se entera –dijo ella besándolo y recorriendo con sus manos la espalda ancha de Draco que aún estaba cubierta por la camisa. El rubio lamió su barbilla bajando a su cuello y a su busto, sus manos subieron hacia la espalda de la chica y desabrocharon el sostén, hundió su cara en su seno y después lamió uno de sus pezones que ya estaban erguidos. La pelirroja metió una mano bajo los calzoncillos de Draco y apretó en torno a su miembro toqueteó con la yema de sus dedos incitándolo.

– Yo creo que nos matará a los dos –dijo él, volviendo a besarla en los labios y quitándole las pantaletas lentamente pero no pudo debido a la posición de sus piernas así que simplemente las rompió, lo que dejó una marca roja en los muslos de la chica, ella jadeó un poco pero no desenroscó las piernas.

– Aunque, tal vez si lo invitamos, nos perdone –dijo Draco son de burla, ella también se deshizo de la ropa interior del chico al mismo tiempo que reía.

– Tú, lo que quieres es follártelo.

Draco la penetró y también sonrió.

– Pero no sería tan interesante si tú no estás –empezó a entrar y salir mientras ambos gemían –admite que te mueres por vernos haciéndolo

Ginny se aferró a la camisa del rubio y arqueó la espalda para tener más contacto.

– No, tú quieres cogértelo mientras yo los veo porque tienes una mente retorcida –dijo ella entre jadeos y gemidos

El rubio aumentó la velocidad y torció la sonrisa.

– Es cierto

Ella no dijo nada más, delineó con su lengua los labios del rubio, sus ojos grises la miraban con intensidad, ambos llegaban al orgasmo y Draco volvió a besarla, seguía teniendo sabor a hierba.

Salió de ella respirando fuertemente, la pelirroja lo soltó y él pudo sentarse, seguido de ella quien tomó su varita y convocó un _reparus_ para rehacer sus pantaletas, una de sus prendas siempre terminaba hecha trizas. Se levantó y se vistió mientras Draco la observaba fijamente sentado en la orilla de la cama.

– Tengo algo extra –dijo el rubio cuando ella se ponía los zapatos, Ginny sonrió

– Entonces supongo que puedo pasarme por aquí…

– Mañana

– No soy la única que se volvió adicta –la pelirroja se sentó a horcadas sobre él y le dio un beso bastante provocador, después se puso de pie y salió de ahí.

La habitación seguía inundada de humo cuando sus compañeros de cuarto entraron, el rubio no se había molestado en abrirlas.

– Maldita sea Draco, cada jueves es lo mismo contigo, dejas esto igual –se quejó Blaise

– Sí… mañana tampoco pueden venir antes de las ocho

Todos se miraron y luego lo miraron a él, al final Blaise y Theodore compartieron una mirada de resignación y alzaron los hombros, no había nada que hacer, mañana también tendrían que dormir con el humo entrando en sus fosas nasales que… curiosamente les provocaba sueños muy extraños.

**N/A: XDD Draco es todo un perver y le gusta el voyeurismo, esta pareja siempre es tan sexosa y me da un morbo, con marihuana en su sistema y además la idea de que Harry esté metido en los pensamientos retorcidos del rubio… **

**Cada vez estoy peor XD**


	2. Risa

**Lo malo de hacer viñetas DG es que son adictivas XDDD y aquí estoy siguiendo este argumento.**

Risa

No pudo evitar reírse, era cruel, lo sabía… pero aquello era hilarante (palabra que -gracias al rubio- usaba demasiado). Tuvo que detenerse para respirar, porque estaba a punto de ahogarse. Blaise la miraba claramente ofendido por su reacción, la habitación se encontraba vacía a excepción de ellos dos, no habían cruzado palabra.

La pelirroja había cruzado la puerta y se lo encontró recargado en el poste de su cama mirando fijamente hacia ella. Inmediatamente que Ginny sintió _esa_ mirada empezó a reír; caminó hacia la cama de Draco que estaba justo frente a la del moreno –sin dejar de reír – y se acostó en ella, Blaise no dejó de mirarla

– A Draco no le gustará verte aquí –dijo ella cuando pudo recuperar el habla

Blaise lo sabía, podía incluso vaticinarse muerto en el caso de que el rubio se enterara, pero no se movió un centímetro, la chica alternaba su mirada con el techo de la cama y su reloj, llevaba la blusa del uniforme bastante apretada dejando notar su cintura y la falda sólo cubría una porción de sus muslos.

– Exactamente ¿qué tratas de conseguir con esto?

Él no contestó, ella seguía teniendo una sonrisa burlona y ahora jugueteaba con su cabello, seguía sin voltear hacia él. Blaise se acercó con pasos cortos y firmes hasta quedar al lado de la cama.

– ¿Por qué Draco?- _y yo no_ preguntó con fingida indiferencia

– Sólo los jueves –dijo ella por toda respuesta _los demás días son de Harry_

-

– Llegaste temprano –le dijo Draco al entrar, Ginny se sentó en la cama y alzó los hombros

– Tú llegas tarde

El rubio sonrió y le lanzó un pequeño paquete que ella atrapó en el aire.

– Eso suena a ansiedad- siseó él, la pelirroja le sonrió y se desabotonó la blusa con lentitud, Draco llegó a la cama cuando llegó al último botón y sintió sus labios reclamando los suyos.

– Aún no me has dicho como te escurres hasta aquí sin que te vean- dijo Draco separándose de ella, tomó el paquete y lo abrió –Éstas son nuevas

Eran unas pequeñas bolas negras, tomó una entre los dedos y la aplastó, de inmediato salió un humo blanco denso que Ginny aspiro con premura y la hizo soltar una risa

– Tengo mis métodos, supongo que no provienen del armario de Snape

– No –dijo él apretando otra y aspirando también, volteó a ver a la pelirroja que ya estaba de nuevo recostada en la cama.

-

**N/A: Blaise es tan OMG y no puedo evitar pensar en Draco y Ginny como en Harry y Marion de Réquiem for a dream. **


	3. Confianza

**Debería hacer mi tarea para Protistas XD pero me agarró la inspiración y eso ocurre muy rara vez. Este ff me divierte mucho, no sé cuántas viñetas tendrá todavía. En fin, aki ta otra viñeta morbosa y perver sobre Draco y Ginny.**

Confianza

Harry la abrazó por la cintura y ella puso sus manos sobre las de él. Volteó hacia él con una sonrisa, el moreno le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Para Ginny siempre era interesante la forma en que la miraba, con toda es confianza desbordada, como si no hubiera otra cosa mejor en el mundo más que esos momentos. No había mucha gente en los jardines, hacía un poco de frío pero no era necesario usar capa. Ella le sonrió mecánicamente y apartó sus manos.

– ¿Ya debes irte? –preguntó Harry suspirando, Ginny asintió

– Debo estudiar, ¿me esperas en la sala común? – respondió ella con la misma frase que usaba siempre

– Claro – respondió Harry, el chico se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, ella lo siguió y a la entrada del castillo, él le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomaron direcciones diferentes, Harry vio a la pelirroja ir hacia la biblioteca y se dirigió a la sala común.

Ginny entró a la habitación, Draco daba vueltas de un lado a otro; fue hacia la pelirroja en el instante en que entró. Tenía los ojos rojos y sonreía bobaliconamente. El olor era denso y penetró en sus fosas nasales.

– Empezaste sin mí –le reclamó la pelirroja, Draco no le hizo caso y se abalanzó sobre su cuello, lo lamió con voracidad, sin poder evitarlo Ginny jadeó, sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Draco para no caer pues todo el peso del chico caía sobre ella, pasó su lengua desde la barbilla hasta la clavícula -la blusa de Ginny yacía en el suelo ahora- y las manos de Draco se dirigieron a su lugar favorito por debajo de la falda de la pelirroja.

– Te tardaste –dijo Draco por fin cuando Ginny arqueó la espalda ante el contacto de los fríos dedos del rubio. Gimió fuerte. Él la seguía lamiendo, ahora lentamente, recorría su cuello con la punta de la lengua, de vez en cuando mordía y succionaba.

Ella perdió la fuerza en las piernas y el rubio perdió el equilibrio, cayó de espaldas y la pelirroja encima, respiraba pesadamente, entre jadeos porque Draco no había dejado de tocarla cuando cayeron. Draco sonreía malignamente, le encantaba tener tanto poder sobre ella.

– Me pregunto cómo es que piensas aprobar los exámenes si en lugar de estudiar estás aquí – siseó el rubio, ella sonrió y una de sus manos le bajó el cierre del pantalón, apretó fuerte su miembro semi-erecto.

Esta vez fue Draco quien arqueó la espalda y abrió la boca soltando un jadeo quedito. Ginny se inclinó más sobre él y lo besó, su lengua estaba tibia y el sabor de la droga estaba por toda la boca del rubio, el beso se volvió más profundo, _desesperado_, las manos de ambos se perdían en movimientos confusos, desnudando, acariciando, arañando, _exigiendo_. Ella rompió el beso y dijo contra sus labios

– Dame –casi parecía una súplica, Draco se sentó y se las arregló para encontrar en el bolsillo del pantalón -que estaba tirado a su lado- un pequeño tubo alargado, redondo en una punta y con un agujero, se lo puso en un orificio de la nariz de la pelirroja y ella aspiró impaciente, cerró los ojos, la necesidad de perderse en aquellas sensaciones artificiales -que parecían tan reales pero que distaban de serlo- era demasiada, la requerían, cada día más…

Draco se llevó el tubo a su nariz cuando la pelirroja terminó de hacerlo, ambos empezaron a reír.

Ella se recostó en la alfombra y Draco encima, besó sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros -era una de sus actividades favoritas- subió por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca de nuevo y la devoró hasta la saciedad. Ginny abrió las piernas y el rubio no la hizo esperar, la penetró rudamente, inició estocadas pausadas y lentas, ella también se movía debajo de él, siguiendo su ritmo, con los ojos cerrados, ninguno hablaba, ninguno se miraba y mientras gemía, Ginny se preguntaba como es que Harry podía tenerle tanta confianza.

**N/A: Jajaja Siempre maltrato a Harry, es culpa de Jotaká por tratarlo demasiado bien XD. Lo he editado xq algunas cosas eran redundantes.**

_Si no dejan reviews un gatito morirá… ó si no les gustan los gatos: los perseguirá XD_

**Abrazos y Chocolates**


	4. Aire

Draco tuvo que apretarse el estómago con fuerza, le dolía bastante y es que aún no podía parar de reír, Ginny estaba en el sue

**Esta es muy, muy pequeña y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia XD. Dedicada a Rikrdito y Mariana por darme la inspiración.**

Aire

Draco tuvo que apretarse el estómago con fuerza, le dolía bastante y es que aún no podía parar de reír, Ginny estaba en el suelo riendo a carcajadas y con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque eso también pudo haber sido el golpe.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba que se habían metido, Ginny sólo sabía que de pronto perdió el equilibrio y había ido a dar al suelo, cosa que a ambos les pareció muy graciosa.

Draco había tratado de ayudarla a levantarse pero la risa le impedía mover cualquier miembro de su cuerpo.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, del ataque de risa, Draco preguntó

– ¿Qué era eso?

Ella alzó los hombros

– Me dijeron que era aire

Draco la miró con ambas cejas levantadas

– Eso no era sólo aire, además, estaba frío… aunque tal vez estaba tan frío que te congeló el cerebro, por eso te caíste –dijo con sonrisa burlona

– Cállate, no puede pasar eso ¿o sí?

--

**N/A: XDDDDD Para los que se pregunten, sí era aire comprimido y sí te congela el cerebro cuando lo aspiras y sí por eso se cae la gente XDDDDD no es que yo sepa.**


	5. Felicidad

**Hace mucho que tenía esta viñeta en la cabeza y no había podido concentrarme para escribirla. Otra vez muchas gracias a mis fuentes de inspiración y aunque no sepa bien los efectos que sienten cuando se drogan uno siempre puede imaginar…**

**Podrá tener toda clase de advertencias.**

Felicidad

Sonrió.

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y le dejó paso a la lengua que recorría su cuello con desespero. Draco la empujaba contra la pared que se sentía suave… todo se sentía suave y se veía difuso, lejano… hermosas volutas de colores la rodeaban brillando por la habitación y sus dedos se enterraban en la camisa blanca del rubio.

Los labios de Draco rozaron los suyos y los mordió, escuchó un gemido pero no se detuvo, probó el sabor metálico de la sangre que brotaba de la herida que había provocado y siguió mordiendo, suavemente ésta vez, su clavícula, sus mejillas, su frente, los mechones rubios, el lóbulo de su oído, la piel blanca de su cuello…

Podía sentir una mano acariciando su cintura y otra sosteniéndola contra la pared, cerró los ojos y escuchó música por toda la habitación, opacando sus gemidos y jadeos.

Los exquisitos olores que la rodeaban los hacían flotar y Draco lamía sus senos desnudos.

Y todo era felicidad… la más pura felicidad.


	6. Momento

Momento

Estaba furiosa.

Sus ojos destellaban ira y tenía las mejillas completamente rojas. Se había atrevido a jalarla hasta a ese pasillo desierto, _casi_ frente a Harry, si no fuera porque el moreno entró a su clase unos segundos antes…

– No es mi culpa –dijo Draco llevándose una mano a su cabello y haciéndolo para atrás – Te quedaste con lo último.

– ¿Y no podías conseguir más, en vez de dar un espectáculo? – Ginny se cruzó de brazos y volteó hacia otro lado.

– No, mi proveedor se tardaría mucho y necesito ya.

Se acercó con pasos rápidos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él, enterró la cabeza en su cuello olisqueando su perfume.

– Dámelo, sé que lo traes contigo –le dijo contra su piel, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se relajó un poco.

– No puedes hacer eso otra vez –siseó ella, tratando de resistirse al aliento del rubio golpeando su cuello – Harry se puede enterar.

– Lo que digas, sólo dámelo.

Ginny lo empujó suavemente y con una mano desabotonó un poco su blusa, sacó del sostén una bolsita transparente con un polvo blanco. Draco no perdió de vista un solo movimiento, sus ojos miraban con ansia.

Le tendió la bolsa y él la tomó con desesperación, la pelirroja empezó a abrocharse la blusa cuando él la detuvo.

– ¿No te quedas? –susurró Draco.

– Tengo clase –respondió Ginny en tono cortante.

– Yo también.

Volvió a acercarla a él y terminó de desabrocharle los botones.

– Estamos en medio del pasillo.

– Nadie pasa por aquí, además todos están en clase.

Empezó a lamer y mordisquear su busto, Ginny se dio cuenta de que ya estaban contra la pared.

– Sólo será un momento –dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. Draco levantó su cara y sonrió, mordió un extremo de la bolsa y la abrió.

– Por supuesto.


	7. Lengua

**Esta vez no hubo fuentes de inspiración reales XD, gracias a por la idea de GinkiOhikari de la que surgió Momento y a la idea de Karkinos de la que surgió este drabble.**

Lengua

Ahora era Draco el molesto.

No había llegado, Ginny no había llegado ese jueves, justamente cuando había conseguido mercancía nueva.

Era sábado y había partido, tejones contra águilas, pero ellos no estaban en el estadio.

Ella estaba histérica, había pasado una semana sin probar nada, no pudo ir el jueves pasado porque a Harry se le había ocurrido dar un paseo por los jardines, Draco estaba molesto por ello y no quería darle nada.

– Sabes que no me gusta hacerlo solo –refunfuñó él hundiéndose en la butaca, la pelirroja se tragó un suspiro, a veces podía ser muy berrinchudo.

Ginny alzó los hombros.

– Tienes razón, debí haberle dicho a Harry que mejor fuéramos a tu habitación.

Draco sonrió perversamente.

– Se lo hubieran pasado mejor.

– Draco… – empezaba a sonar desesperada.

El rubio sacó una caja negra, la abrió y tomó dos pequeñas pastillas blancas.

– Se deshacen en tu boca –dijo con la mirada fija en ellas, la pelirroja también las veía atentamente.

– ¿Y?

– Vuelas

Draco guardó la caja pero seguía con la atención en las pastillas, evocando sensaciones perdidas. Ginny cada vez más ansiosa, gimió de desesperación. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia él, colocó las manos en los brazos del pequeño sofá, tenía que ponerlo de buen humor.

El rubio notó que ella estaba frente a él hasta que notó sus manos encima de él, alzó una ceja.

– ¿Qué haces?

Ginny sólo sonrió mientras le desabrochaba la bragueta.

Lo siguiente que Draco sintió fue la lengua caliente de Ginny sobre su miembro… las pastillas cayeron al suelo.

Aspiró aire y se aferró a la butaca.

Un gemido ronco salió de su garganta cuando la pelirroja chupó e hizo un movimiento extraordinario con la lengua.

La parte de su miembro que no entraba en su boca era tocada con las yemas de los dedos provocándole temblores.

La pelirroja estableció un ritmo lento y torturador.

– Más rápido –masculló Draco y ella obedeció, haciéndole jadear y gemir hasta casi gritar.

Se corrió sin poder avisarle, pero Ginny se apartó antes. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de Draco sacando la caja negra y la abrió para ver las pastillas, sacó dos, se las puso en la lengua sin importarle el sabor de Draco latente en su boca, tragó y cerró los ojos.


	8. Árbol

**En medio del estrés, falta de inspiración y crisis salió este drabble que, está dedicado a brinitonks quien siempre está apoyando.**

Árbol

Fue un jueves como cualquier otro.

Se dirigía a clases de encantamientos después de un paseo por los jardines, se detuvo frente a un árbol grueso que proporcionaba una sombra refrescante para aquella tarde particularmente calurosa.

Se detuvo más que nada por un olor cómico que inundó sus fosas nasales. Cuando volteó para saber la fuente de aquél aroma, se encontró con la sonrisa burlona del Slytherin, estaba parado frente a ella, recargado en el tronco del árbol. Bufó y arrugó la nariz puesto que, sabía que no le daría tiempo para irse y no oír el comentario mordaz del hurón.

Pero no llegó comentario alguno.

El rubio ya no la miraba, ahora cerraba los ojos mientras aspiraba con placer de un cigarrillo que para sorpresa de Ginny era lo que emitía ese olor, jamás había olido tabaco igual. De la boca de Malfoy salió un hilo de humo y sonrió de una manera que ella jamás lo había visto hacer.

– Weasley, deja de verme como si tuviera monos en la cara –dijo él abriendo los ojos y ante el silencio de la pelirroja soltó una risa ligera.

Ginny no pudo más que abrir la boca de estupefacción ante el estado del chico.

– Era una broma ¿sabes? – dijo él, riendo de nuevo.

Eso era precisamente lo que la sorprendía… una broma, una broma sin malicia alguna (y sin gracia por cierto)… debía ser el comienzo del Apocalipsis.

– De acuerdo, ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el hurón?

Eso lo hizo reír más, tanto que tuvo que deslizarse por el tronco hasta tocar el suelo y llevarse una mano al estómago.

Ginny alzó las cejas.

– Ehm… ¿Malfoy, estás bien?

– Por supuesto–dijo con la mirada perdida en el cigarrillo, después de unos segundosalzó la vista hacia ella – da la casualidad de que he descubierto la fuente de la felicidad.

– ¿Tabaco? –Ginny creyó que el rubio se había vuelto loco. Malfoy movió negativamente la cabeza con demasiada fuerza y se mareó un poco.

– Esto pequeña comadreja es mucho mejor que el tabaco - y le tendió el cigarrillo que estaba entre sus dedos.

No pudo evitarlo, quince minutos después seguía ahí, acostada en el césped, su clase totalmente olvidada y riendo como nunca lo había hecho antes… con Draco Malfoy.

La curiosidad mató al gato.


	9. En pleno pasillo

**Después de escribir drarry, me entra una urgencia de escribir sobre estos dos. Muchas gracias a maiteazul por su apoyo al pairing con el que pude acabar esta viñeta.**

En pleno pasillo.

Tal vez se había salido de control.

Podía estar en su cuarto durmiendo, desayunando con Harry o hablando con sus amigas. No debía estar ahí, en una mañana de domingo, follando con Malfoy.

En pleno pasillo.

Se había levantado temprano y fue a la lechucería a enviar una carta a su madre. Draco había recibido un paquete esa mañana, evento que lo obligó a despertarse, cuando Ginny volvía de realizar lo antes ya mencionado, el rubio se encontraba vagando por la escuela.

La vio y le sonrió, la pelirroja trató de ignorarlo pero no pudo evitar sonreírle también. Sonreírle y acercarse.

– Malfoy, vete a dormir, es muy temprano para que empieces a molestar –siseó ella.

Draco caminó altivamente hacia la chica hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia, le quitó unos mechones de cabello que cubrían su cara.

– No seas grosera Weasley, menos cuando tengo algo interesante que darte –le dijo al oído, ella tembló.

– ¿Ah sí?

La empujó contra la pared y la besó. Como si fuera de su propiedad, como si conociera cada lugar que le excitaba, acariciando sus muslos y apretando fuerte su cuerpo contra ella.

La recorrió con sus manos, estimulando la piel expuesta y la cubierta por su ropa, sus labios se adueñaron de su cuerpo y la penetró, él con los pantalones y calzoncillos a medio bajar, ella con la falda levantada y las bragas en el suelo.

Con ese beso final que le quitó el aliento, Ginny se dio cuenta que tal vez se había salido de control.

*~*~*

**N/A:** Bueno, esa fue la última entrega de este año, pero todavía quedan las del año siguiente.

Les deseo lo mejor, que estén pasando una excelente noche y que la disfruten mucho.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Abrazos y Chocolates.

Y recuerden las reviews salvan gatitos de la muerte :P


	10. Puerta

**Estos días ando muy productiva XD Esta viñeta la empecé inmediatamente después de la anterior pero no la acabé hasta ahora.**

Puerta

Le dirige una mirada dura y ella le ignora. La pelirroja le sonríe a Harry y toma su mano, pero eso no es lo que a Draco le importa, no. Ha faltado, por segunda vez en todo ese tiempo viéndose, ella no llegó a la hora indicada.

Nadie deja a un Malfoy esperando.

Él está molesto, ella está ansiosa, porque no ir con él tiene su precio y quiere esa sensación de euforia recorriendo sus venas y a Draco lamiendo su piel.

– ¿Ginny, estás bien? –Pregunta Harry preocupado, ella le mira interrogante –Estás temblando.

– Tengo frío –contesta Ginny son una sonrisa, le da un beso suave en los labios y se pone de pie –Vamos a otro lado.

Harry asiente y la sigue.

Como perro faldero, piensa Draco, pone los ojos en blanco y sigue platicando son sus compañeros de mesa.

Recibe un hechizo que le quema el brazo cuando la toma con fuerza del brazo y la golpea contra la puerta.

– No vuelvas a hacer eso-dice la pelirroja con aire desafiante caminando hacia los lavabos, el rubio mira su herida y a Ginny alternativamente, de pronto ríe a carcajada limpia.

Porque es divertido, porque son divertidos; se le olvida su molestia, no tiene razón de ser. Es sólo diversión, diversión y sexo.

Ella lo mira a través del espejo, están en el baño de chicas ya que a Draco no se le ocurrió otro lugar para hablar, lo mira y una de sus manos acomoda los cabellos que se han zafado de la coleta mientras una sonrisa adorna su rostro.

– Eres un imbécil, un día te voy a hechizar de verdad.

Sin disminuir su risa, Draco saca una bolsita de negra de entre su túnica y se la avienta.

– Cállate -se da media vuelta y toma el pomo de la puerta – Eso es para quemar, seguramente ni siquiera has podido dormir.

– ¿Ya te vas? –sisea ella levantando la ceja, él saca la varita y cierra la puerta con magia.

– Sólo me aseguraba de que nadie entrara.

Y la vuelve a azotar contra la puerta, tan fuerte que el golpe le dejará un moretón, pero esta vez Ginny no se queja.

*~*~

**N/A:** Quería ponerle más violencia pero no me salió LOL.

Y recuerda: un review es un gatito vivo.


	11. Comida

A esto todavía le faltan varias viñetas. Al menos hasta que empiece con el long-fic que tengo planeado.

Comida

Ginny se metió un pedazo grande de pan a la boca, a continuación un bocado de huevos con jamón.

El día anterior había ido de mal en peor.

Todo era culpa de Parkinson. Ella era la que dejó plantado a Draco y la que lo puso de un humor de perros por ello.

Entonces había llegado Ginny y se desquitó con ella. Obviamente, la pelirroja no se dejó y se habían peleado.

Lo que terminó por supuesto con ambos en una borrachera descomunal y se metieron todas las sustancias que encontraron en el armario de Draco… pudieron haberse muerto por ello.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, no señor, lo peor fue cuando a Zabini se le ocurrió entrar al cuarto y los encontró desnudos en la cama… ella montada en el rubio.

Ahora ella tenía un hambre espantosa que quería acallar antes de preocuparse por toda esa serie de acontecimientos.

Miró hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Draco abrazaba y sonreía a Parkinson muy cariñosamente, estaba asustando a la pobre, tal vez el rubio aún tenía los efectos de algo que se habían tomado. Ginny no podría decir ni con Veritaserum que era lo que se habían metido. Zabini comía su cereal sin ponerle atención a nada más.

Harry estaba a su lado, platicaba con Ron y Hermione, como siempre.

Ella acababa de dar un trago a su zumo de calabaza cuando Luna la saludó.

– Hola Luna –dijo Ginny sonriente.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la rubia observando como la rubia mordía una manzana.

– Sí ¿por?

– Bueno, es que estás comiendo como Ron.

Ginny prorrumpió en carcajadas muy audibles y todo el comedor la miraba.

Tal vez, también ella tenía todavía algunos efectos.

*~*~

**N/A:** Ginny come mucho por el bajón, sensación de hambre atroz después de un viaje.

A salvar gatitooooos xD


	12. Trío

Porque ustedes piden y yo cumplo.

Trío

Blaise entró en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ese día era una habitación, con una cama grande al centro.

Ginny estaba acostada en la cama, blusa ajustada y escotada, falda corta y estaba descalza. Draco estaba a su lado, sin playera también desclazo, devoraba el cuello de la pelirroja.

Ambos voltearon cuando él llegó.

Ginny sonrió y se levantó de la cama, fue hacia Blaise con la gracia de un felino.

– Pensábamos que no vendrías –dijo Ginny pegándose a su cuerpo.

– ¿Esto es lo que ofreces por mi silencio? –preguntó Blaise sin moverse.

Tanto ella como Draco rieron. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ambos con las pupilas dilatadas y con movimientos lentos.

– Yo no me vendo –dijo Ginny fríamente y alejándose un poco – Todo lo que hago es porque quiero, además ya deberías saber lo que te puede pasar si hablas.

Cierto, Draco sabía cosas de él, ella era violenta, juntos eran una mala combinación.

– ¿Entonces?

Draco que sólo los había mirado respondió.

– Estábamos aburridos y a la pelirroja se le ocurrió algo –dijo lo más rápido que pudo, que no fue mucho, parecía que no controlaba sus músculos.

– Pensé que sería divertido –dijo Ginny, se acercó de nuevo y asaltó su boca. Blaise no pudo resistirse mucho, la piel de la chica le quemaba a través de la ropa y su lengua estaba caliente y deseosa.

El beso lo dejó atontado. Ginny rió bajito y fue hacia Draco que se había sentado, recargó su espalda en el pecho de Draco y ambos rieron de nuevo. Maldita sea, le habían dado algo. Llegó arrastrando los pies a la cama, de pronto se sentía pesado y tranquilo. Todo estaba bien.

Draco le desabrochaba los botones de la blusa a la pelirroja y ella jaló al moreno, quien quedó a horcadas sobre ella. Todo olía fantástico, como si estuviera dentro de un hechizo.

El rubio metió la mano bajo la falda de la pelirroja y la hizo gemir. Esa imagen, de Draco masturbándola, ella sin brasier y gimiendo, lo puso duro.

Ginny volvió a besar a Blaise y éste estaba sintiendo como nunca antes, sentía sus labios y lengua sobre los suyos, sentía el brazo de Draco en medio y el movimiento rápido y frenético.

Después ya no se fijo mucho en lo que hacía, de pronto veía a Ginny y a sus pechos desnudos, veía la lengua de Draco recorriendo la piel tostada de la pelirroja y manos tocándolo a él, no sabía de quien.

Pieles desnudas y sudorosas entremezclándose, una boca en su miembro y el jadeando hasta más no poder, Ginny montándose sobre él y besando a Draco. Draco y él follando, Ginny y Draco follando.

Ese olor embriagante que estaba por toda la habitación.

*~*

**N/A:** Las reviews te dan suerte para conseguir sexo.


	13. Caricias

Para maiteazul, feliz cumpleaños, gracias por todo tu apoyo a la comunidad.

Caricias

Harry le pidió que se quedara con él en la sala común. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, le dio un beso en los labios y se alejó lentamente de ahí.

Draco clavó los dedos en sus muslos, le lamió el cuello mientras le bajaba las bragas, aspiró su aroma y mordió sus pezones. La tocó con ansias, la besó con desesperación, la penetró con avidez y gimieron fuertemente hasta que llegaron al orgasmo.

Luego, algo tan inesperado como extraño pasó; la acarició, pasó sus yemas de los dedos apenas rozándola, delineó sus curvas y sus rostro; aspiró su aroma depositó cálidos besos en sus mejillas y susurró un _Ginevra_ en su oído.

– Deberías conseguirte otra novia, Parkinson te aburre –dijo Ginny.

– A ti te aburre Potter y aún así sigues con él –dijo Draco sin dejar de acariciarla.

La pelirroja cambió de tema.

– Zabini nos mira raro.

Draco empezó a reír.

– Creo que por esta vez, tiene derecho.

Ginny sonrió.

– Es divertido, podríamos divertirnos más.

– Eres perversa –dijo Draco y le dio otro beso en los labios.


	14. Martes

Martes

Su piel de ébano se acentuaba a la luz del sol.

Sabía que iría a buscarlo, Blaise sabía que la pelirroja se aburriría de Draco algún día.

Estaba de pie frente a él, y el moreno no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de superioridad.

Cuando escuchó las palabras salir de sus labios esa sonrisa se borró.

Porque Ginny sonrió de una manera burlona y tenía esa actitud de cuando ganaba un partido de quidditch.

– Draco no quiere que me mires más.

Para ser una persona egoísta y posesiva, el rubio siempre había compartido todo con Blaise, su mejor amigo.

Incluso la había compartido a ella.

Una vez.

¿Qué había pasado? Ese no era Draco.

¿Weasley planeando todo para quedarse con Draco sólo para ella?

Así, de pie con el uniforme desarreglado, las pupilas dilatadas y esa actitud de obsesión, podía decirse que no era ella.

Bien, pues Blaise no iba a salvar a Draco esta vez, no esta vez. Se alejó a paso lento, sin decirle otra palabra.

Las manos de Ginny empezaron a temblar, aún era martes y había quedado con Harry, mas el temblor no disminuyó y fue directo con Draco.

Un beso, lo que fuera que estuviera en sus venas y sexo. Entonces, parecía que el martes se volvía jueves.


	15. Resaca

Esta viñeta va dedicada a los viernes y a las mañanas siguientes. Para todos aquellos que se identifiquen XDDDD.

Resaca

La cabeza le punzaba, quería vomitar y el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar su visión, lo logró después de un largo rato. Tenía sed, demasiada sed, su boca estaba tan seca que parecía que no la podría abrir nunca más. Escuchó ronquidos a su lado, el sonido martilleó su cabeza. El rubio estaba desnudo, dormido boca abajo y enredado entre las sábanas. Ginny se levantó despacio, estaba mareada… aún.

Por la apariencia del cuarto no estaban en Slytherin. La habitación era grande y la cama era matrimonial, los doseles eran blancos. El olor que rondaba por todos lados la hizo buscar un baño desesperadamente, una puerta apareció de la nada y la pelirroja corrió hacia ella.

Vació el poco contenido que tenía en el estómago y el dolor de cabeza se agudizó. Quería bañarse, la regadera apareció inmediatamente. Se duchó con agua fría y sus músculos se relajaron un poco, se dio cuenta de que un hilo rojo de sangre caía por la coladera. Se examinó, su muslo izquierdo, una herida poco profunda y alargada cruzaba su piel, no recordaba eso.

Al salir, Draco ya estaba despierto, tenía cara de disgusto, seguramente como la que tenía ella hacía unos momentos. Un vistazo más a la habitación y pudo distinguir botellas vacías, restos de comida, restos de cigarrillos y restos de otras sustancias más imaginativas, también había vidrios por doquier que provenían de las botellas y vasos, tal vez de ahí venía la herida.

– Ve a ducharte, te hará sentir mejor –dijo ella en voz baja. El rubio agradeció ese gesto y caminó lentamente hacia la ducha.

La sed aumentó y se hizo casi insoportable, una botella de agua apareció en una mesa frente a ella. La observó con detalle, si era agua natural no se la tomaría, eso le haría vomitar de nuevo. Pero al parecer era de sabor, prácticamente se la acabó de un trago.

Draco salió después de unos minutos, aún tenía cara de malestar pero ya tomaba conciencia de la situación.

– Estás desnuda –dijo él.

–No durará mucho, es tarde, el desayuno casi acaba.

Draco se alzó de hombros.

– Vete, yo dormiré un poco más, no tengo ganas de escuchar a Pansy preguntando donde estuve.

Ginny se vistió, el rubio se acostó de nuevo. Tenían que ir a clases, debían considerar seriamente cambiar los jueves a los sábados. Draco volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa ladina.

– Aunque ver a Potter preguntándote sería divertido.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

– Deja de pensar en Harry desnudo y vístete, se te hará tarde.

Draco refunfuñó y cerró los ojos, la pelirroja suspiró y salió de ahí.

*~*~

N/A: Ahhh, esas fuentes de inspiración…


	16. Enfermizo

Regalo atrasado para panchajaviera ^.^

Enfermizo

Él y sus manías.

Ella y sus malos modales.

Enfurruñados, sentados en lados opuestos de la cama hacían berrinche.

– Pudiste haberme avisado –empezó él de nuevo.

– Era una cantidad mínima, no iba a alcanzar para los dos.

La discusión de siempre… o se peleaban por el sexo o se peleaban por drogas.

Pero qué relación más enfermiza. ¿Quién le mandaba a ella a estar con Malfoy? Podría estar muy tranquila con Harry en ese momento.

El rubio se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella, la empujó a la cama, se sentó a horcadas sobre ella y acercó sus labios a su oído.

– ¿Por qué nunca me obedeces? –preguntó él y le lamió le lóbulo de su oído.

Ahh sí, por eso. La adicción que tenía hacia el rubio.

– No soy tu puta –le respondió mientras se arqueaba para que sus cuerpos se pegaran.

También por eso, podía dejar de ser la niña buena con él.

Draco acarició sus senos y mordió su cuello.

Porque Harry nunca la tocaría de esa manera, sin ataduras, sin frenarse, sin pena.

El rubio le metió una pastilla a la boca y la besó.

Y Harry nunca le daría drogas.

Pero que enfermizo.

*~*~

**N/A:** Reviews que los gatitos se mueren, se mueeeeeeeren


	17. Encoger

Para LovetaH, muchas gracias por el apoyo, las reviews, salvar gatitos y toooodo. No es una viñeta muy buena pero espero te guste.

Encoger

Paseó su dedo índice sobre su espalda desnuda, el cabello rojo caía sobre la almohada. Ginny volteó hacia él y se apoyó en su codo para levantarse, pero el rubio la jaló y quedó recostada sobre él.

Draco cerró los ojos, todo estaba muy tranquilo, había humo por toda la habitación.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, los dos chicos levantaron la mirada pero no se levantaron ni se sorprendieron.

Blaise caminó hacia ellos con pasos rápidos y grandes.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó al verlos en ese estado – ¡Draco, no fueron a ninguna clase! –Blaise se detuvo en seco e hizo un gesto – ¿Qué es ese olor?

– Opio –contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Blaise boqueó varias veces y luego salió de ahí sin decir otra cosa.

– Debería relajarse –dijo Ginny.

Draco asintió y volvió a pasar su mano por la espalda de Ginny. La pelirroja se relajó ante la caricia, así pasaron unos momentos hasta que abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

– ¿Ehh?

Ginny se levantó abruptamente y lo zarandeó.

– Draco ¡No fuimos a ninguna clase! –Lo golpeó con la almohada, Draco no parecía comprender la preocupación de la chica, ella volvió a golpearlo – ¡Dijiste que no sería tan fuerte!

Draco pensaba que Ginny necesitaba otra dosis.

– Si Harry me pregunta, le diré que me castigaron por encogerte las bolas.

Acto seguido, se vistió descuidadamente y salió a trompicones.

Draco se acostó y luego dio un salto.

– ¿Cómo que encogerme las bolas?

*~*~*

**N/A:** Una review hace un mundo mejor.


	18. Setas

Esta es para Karkinos! que dio la idea alucinante.

Setas

Omelet, el desayuno del día. Ginny aspiró el aroma, dio un sorbo a su zumo y se dispuso a comer. Era muy temprano, el Gran Comedor prácticamente estaba vacío.

Era un buen día, las nubes se tornaban oscuras y anunciaban una lluvia ligera. Ginny sonrió ante la vista de la mesa vacía de Slytherin, las serpientes no eran madrugadoras en lo absoluto.

Hermione llegó unos cuantos minutos después, arrastrando consigo a Ron y por consiguiente, a Harry. Ambos estaban adormilados, Harry se sentó a su lado y recargó la cabeza en su hombro, Ginny le acarició el cabello.

Justo cuando ella se disponía a levantarse, Draco hizo su aparición en el comedor. Ginny sonrió burlonamente, al chico rubio no le había hecho gracia lo del encogimiento. Draco caminó hasta su asiento, con movimientos elegantes, se le hizo raro que todos sus guardaespaldas no hubieran llegado con él. Harry acabó su plática de quidditch con Ron, la tomó de la mano y se levantaron juntos, Ginny pudo notar la sonrisa perversa de Draco cuando observó su plato vacío.

Ese desgraciado.

*~

Los colores, que bellos eran. Tan intensos como nunca los había visto antes ohh y esa música ¿de dónde venía?

Eran los colores que cantaban para ella.

La inspiraban a bailar, a volar.

Alguien tomaba su mano, alguien que quería bailar también.

– Señorita Weasley, baje de la mesa en este instante –gruñía Binns mientras Luna trataba de hacer que bajara.

Horas más tarde, Ginny quería la cabeza de Draco en una bandeja.

*~

**N/A:** Ahora sí, ya se acerca la hora del final de estos drabbles. ¿Reviews?


	19. Turquesa

Esta va para gabilu y maiteazul, que cumplieron años.

Turquesa

No se dio cuenta hasta que escuchó a Harry gritar su nombre.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Ginny se frotó los ojos con una mano y parpadeó somnolienta. La mano que la sostenía en la escoba tembló ligeramente cuando bostezó.

–Sí, lo siento. Es que no he dormido bien.

No mentía, llevaba tres días sin dormir, hiperactiva y como conejo en celo por culpa de Draco… Claro, había bebido el líquido turquesa primero y preguntado por los efectos después. Regalo de reconciliación, no me digas.

– ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? –dijo Harry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ella le sonrió y asintió avergonzada, después de todo, casi se estampó contra el poste del aro central.

Voló hacia el suelo con lentitud y aterrizó abruptamente en el suelo. Sentía las piernas pesadas, iría directamente a la cama y algo le decía, una sospecha frugal, que dormiría dos días seguidos.


End file.
